Season 35 (2004)
debuted in this season.]] 's rooftop.]] started this season.]] computer animated segments debut to to teach children that people are the same beneath physical differences.]] shows characters animated in the Cartoon on Elmo's World.]] ".]] sketches air this season and alternates with Global Thingy.]] Sesame Street Season 35 aired beginning April 5, 2004. Episodes Episodes 4057 - 4082 (26 episodes) * Episode 4057 -- The Street We Live On (35th Anniversary special) * Episode 4058 -- Best pet in the world * Episode 4059 -- Curly doesn't like porridge * Episode 4060 -- Alan's vacation replacement * Episode 4061 -- Cinderella's Fairy Godmother's mistake * Episode 4062 -- Little Furry Red Monster Parade * Episode 4063 -- Elmo's chicken dream * Episode 4064 -- Rocco's new dance * Episode 4065 -- The Sesame Street square game * Episode 4066 -- The new Four Bears Story * Episode 4067 -- Gordon, Miles & Grandpa's music * Episode 4068 -- Telly falls from his pogo stick * Episode 4069 -- Snuffy's Invisible - Part 1 * Episode 4070 -- Snuffy's Invisible - Part 2 * Episode 4071 -- Professor Super Grover's School for Super-Heroes * Episode 4072 -- Gabi becomes a temporary playdate * Episode 4073 -- Baby Bear tries to teach Curly to draw * Episode 4074 -- Telly joins the Letter of the Month Club * Episode 4075 -- Cookie Monster writes a story * Episode 4076 -- Baby Bear adjusts to Curly's big growl * Episode 4077 -- Elmo feels he's treated unfairly by Rocco * Episode 4078 -- Baby Bear can't get Curly to fall asleep * Episode 4079 -- Miles' band needs a quiet place to practice * Episode 4080 -- Elmo's Fairy Godperson grants his wish to be a bird * Episode 4081 -- Rosita wishes she didn't have an accent * Episode 4082 -- Big Bad Wolf huffs and puffs when he loses Notes * To celebrate the show's 35th anniversary, each episode begins with a segment called "My Favorite Sesame Street Moments," featuring a celebrity talking about what they learned on Sesame Street and why they love the show. * This season also introduces a new segment at the end, "Trash Gordon," which features Oscar the Grouch reading bedtime stories to Slimey about a superhero named Trash Gordon (a spoof on the superhero Flash Gordon). * New Elmo's World Episodes for this season include Bath Time, Bells, Up and Down and Dinosaurs. * Some episodes from this season are available on iTunes. * This is the last season, until Season 42, that Ernie is featured in a street story. Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Cinderella, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Count von Count, Cowboy with a Drawl, Curly, Dinger, Dr. Feel, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, The Fairy Godperson, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gary Gill, Gladys the Cow, Goldilocks, Grover, Grundgetta, Henrietta Honker, Herry Monster, Honkers, Humphrey, Joey and Davey Monkey, Lamb, Mama Bear, The Martians, Mel, Little Miss Muffet, Miss Vicki, Mr. Square, Narf, Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Penguin, Pino, Ralphie, Little Red Riding Hood, Rosita, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Spot, Super Chicken, Super Grover, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Human Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle, and Dorothy Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch (mistakenly uncredited), Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean (mistakenly uncredited), Eric Jacobson, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Jasmina Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Guest Stars : Harvey Fierstein, Carl Gordon, Seth Green, Norah Jones, Larry King, Andrea Martin, Martina McBride, Dr. Phil McGraw, Julianne Moore, Natalie Portman, Ruben Studdard Season Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Producers: Karen Ialacci, Melissa Dino * Co-Producer: Tim Carter * Directed by: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Joey Mazzarino, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, John Weidman, Belinda Ward, Luis Santeiro * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Carrie Haugh * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa-Pagan * Production Assistant: Todd E. James * Technical Directors: Daniel Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Senior Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke * Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Manager, Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimagna * Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia * Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D., Jane Pien, David I. Cohen, Evanglean Pope * Group Vice President of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * Post Production by: Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios In New York 35